


His Three Names

by Remianly



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin/Arthur - Fandom
Genre: Canon Era, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Implied Slash, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remianly/pseuds/Remianly
Summary: To Merlin, Arthur had three names: prat, Arthur, and sire. Arthur was beginning to recognize the difference between them.A/N: It's not slash if you don't want it to be. I'm just saying it is because I want it to be, but you can go all bromance on it if you want.





	His Three Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A wonderful person who introduced me to Merlin and dragged me into the fandom.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+wonderful+person+who+introduced+me+to+Merlin+and+dragged+me+into+the+fandom.).



> Something short and hopefully sweet.

Arthur knows Merlin had three names for him, each with a different meaning. 

The first was prat, clotpole, dollophead, cabbage head, turnip head, basically-anything head. It's all variations of the same meaning. Which meant that Prince Arthur isn't that much of a prince and is just another - arrogant of course - person. Arthur secretly liked all the nicknames Merlin gave him, even if it was meant as an insult, Arthur thought it endearing. Arthur was never given a nickname before; no one was brave enough to. They would always address him by his title or something boring like that. 

When Merlin comes up with nicknames for him, each one would remind Arthur that he was just another person. That he was Arthur. Not the Crown Prince Arthur. Not Uther's son, Arthur. Just plain old Arthur who just happened to be a prince. 

It was also another way Merlin helped him for the better. He needed someone to knock him off from atop his royal horse and remind him that he was also a person. A person who was capable of feelings and joking around and the such.

When Merlin calls him names like that, it means they are bantering. Arthur liked the banters he has with Merlin; sometimes, he wants time to just stop right there: Merlin doing something stupid, Arthur joking about it, Merlin calling him names attached to halfhearted insults, Arthur insulting him back. And they could go back and forth like that forever for all he cared.

The second one is obviously 'Arthur'. Merlin uses that name for whenever they are talking seriously. When it's not their usual banter, all he had to do was call Arthur by his given name to change the air completely.

When that happens, Arthur would stop what he was doing and meet Merlin's deep blue eyes. Arthur likes Merlin's light blue eyes more, when they were doing nothing particularly of importance, and Arthur would insult him, and the daring masochist would laugh a laugh that reached his eyes. His bright blue eyes filled with carefree laughter. Then he would insult Arthur back like he wasn't _just_ a manservant, like he knew his place by Arthur's side without Arthur having to tell him.

Arthur didn't know what to do when he met Merlin's deep blue eyes. Sometimes, it would convey so much that Arthur forgot to breathe. He would be at a lost for words because Merlin's deep blue eyes meant 'serious' and 'meaningful'. If it wasn't their usual banter, Arthur found it hard to communicate meaningfully. Serious, he could handle. If Merlin's eyes meant it, Arthur would take anything he said seriously. Well, almost anything. Meaningful to Arthur meant a soft punch in the arm, which wasn't all that soft when it came to Merlin. 

It's one of the many ways - Arthur supposed - that Merlin changed him. Forcing Arthur to learn how to be meaningful and all.

The third was his title, 'sire' 'my lord' 'your highness'. If they weren't alone, Merlin would address him properly. Arthur was glad he knew this, otherwise Merlin would've already been dead for disrespecting his royal princely body. Even if that meant the illusion of Arthur and Merlin being equals was disrupted for a moment, he liked his manservant alive.

If they were alone, and he was using it, he was probably dripping the title with sarcasm. As if titles mattered between them anymore. Arthur liked that Merlin would find every opportunity he could to disrespect Arthur. Since Arthur couldn't exactly respect a servant, the mutual disrespect was easy. 

Sometimes, Merlin would use the title seriously. It was like all the weight Merlin took from Arthur's shoulders, all the responsibilities and expectations met as a prince, was given back to Arthur tenfold. Because it was _Merlin_ who was looking at him with those eyes that held the weight of some unavoidable destiny. Merlin who usually treated them as if they were equals. Now, he was looking at Arthur like he was the Once and Future King who would unite Albion and maybe legalize magic while he was at it. It reminded Arthur that after all their banter, he still had a path he had to take, but Merlin would be right there taking it with him like he always does.

Other times, Merlin would just use it when something big happened. Usually, it was Arthur's fault. During such times, Merlin would never call Arthur by his name or nickname. He would create this great gap between them that reminded Arthur they were never actually equals. He would start behaving like a _good_ servant for once, just when Arthur _didn't_ want a good servant. He would stand to the side, speak only when prompt to speak, and leave as soon as he was no longer needed. There would be no banter, no name calling, no serious talks. It was just silent, cold, respectful, competent servant Merlin. 

The pair was just about the most stubborn people in all of Camelot. Arthur would rather _anything_ than apologize, and Merlin could keep the perfect servant act on for _days_. It was something Merlin did that could throw Arthur in a fit of rage and make him snap at almost anyone. He knew it made Arthur go crazy.

Merlin would never meet his eyes, but Arthur knew that if he looked, he would find a pair of cold, empty blue eyes. And when Arthur saw those, he would be the first to crack. Stubborn Merlin, he could deal with. Stubborn sad Merlin could get away with anything. Well, almost anything.

He would be the first to call the other's name after days of stubborn, tense silence. Merlin would always listen, no matter how mad he was. They would have a serious, meaningful talk. Then they would have their old banter. And all was well with Arthur's world, because his world mostly consisted of Merlin lately. So if Merlin was well and happy, life was good for Prince Arthur the prat.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Tell me what you thought! I'm self conscious.


End file.
